The Spectacular Six
by So Electric
Summary: Harry's daughter has no idea who or where her dad is...she knows he's alive, he left behind one thing, his Invisibility Cloak which will help her track him down. Her friends, the Spectacular Six will help her find him and with many adventures on the way!


"What're you doing?" Willie Longbottom bit his nails nervously as he stood in front of the Potions dungeon. "Willie! Be quiet, will you? Just watch out for Filch!" Basil Potter whispered impatiently. "Okay, but I gotta go to the bathroom." Willie murmured urgently. "Will, just a minute. Just a few more seconds. We're almost done." Erin Weasley looked out at Willie, her dark eyes pleading. Willie felt himself go weak at the knees.  
  
POP! "Damn Dungbombs." Basil whispered.  
  
"Ewww, stinky." Ellis Thomas said, fanning his nose. Mario Finnigan, his best friend smiled. "Positively disgusting."  
  
"I really got to go!" Willie whispered. "Invisbilio crumarstio." Erin whispered, the brains of the group. "Done!" Basil shouted excitedly. Duvall Johnson grinned. "Finally, we've been planning this for months now!"  
  
"Shhh!" Willie said, "Let's go!"  
  
Basil, Erin, Willie, Ellis, Mario, and Duvall slipped under the Invisibility Cloak, all heading for the Gryffindor common room. Ellis and Mario headed to the kitchens for hot chocolate and cookies. Basil took off her shoes. Erin wrinkled her nose. "Ewww Basil, that really smells." Basil grinned charmingly. "No, really, Basil. That smells horrible. Put your shoes back on." Duvall said snobbily.  
  
"Really Duvall, sometimes you can be such a snob." Erin said, annoyed. Duvall's face went soft. "Sorry." She muttered. Erin punched her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it babe." Mario and Ellis returned soon with trays of cookies and hot chocolate. "I'm tired." Duvall murmured, resting her head back. "We're all tired." Erin and Basil said in unison. They were quiet for a moment. Basil grinned gleefully. "But imagine this, 9:00 tomorrow morning. Time for the Slytherin Potions class. Colby Malfoy sits in his seat and all of the sudden he's covered with Dungbombs!" Everyone cracked up, doubled over with laughter at the thought of Colby covered with poop.  
  
"We should really have a name for ourselves." Erin said thoughtfully.  
  
"The Cool People?" Duvall said. "The Super Six?" Mario suggested. "The Students?" Willie volunteered.  
  
"Willie!" Basil said, tossing a pillow at his face. Willie turned red. "I know!" Ellis said. "The Spectacular Six!" "The Spectacular Six." Basil said, sounding it out. "I like it." Erin said, beaming at Ellis. Ellis blushed.  
  
"It's late guys." Duvall said, checking her watch. "We've all got Charms first thing in the morning." Erin sighed. "And I have to help the third years to their classes tomorrow, being the "prefect" that I am. So, night." Erin hugged everyone before heading to bed. Everyone exchanged hugs and went their separate ways.  
  
Later that night, Basil found herself awake and thinking. "I'm so lucky to have the friends that I do, so lucky." She thought.  
  
Basil, Erin, and Duvall leaned on each other as they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. "I can't see." Duvall moaned. "I can't hear." Basil said hoarsely. "I'm tired." Erin said. They entered the Great Hall and headed for their usual table with Mario, Willie, and Ellis. If you walked in right then, you would notice the six right away. They had a life about them that nobody else had, though they were a strange mix of people.  
  
First, there was Basil. Basil's full name was Alexia Madeline Basilia Scarlett Potter. She preferred Basil. Basil was very pretty in a wild way. She had a mass of black ringlets that hung to the middle of her back and crystal clear, light blue eyes. She had what teachers called "leadership skills" and did pretty well in school. Basil was very smart, yet never did homework. She loved practical jokes and was proud of her 156 detentions; it was almost a record, the first being set by Sirius with 200 detentions in his first year. Her best friend was Erin Weasley, whom she'd known since she was born. Basil lived in London with her mother, her mother waitressed around the Muggle world and there was never much money. Basil's mother told Basil that her dad was dead. Basil was adamant about knowing about her father but knew nothing about him. She only knew his initials, H.P. and that he was alive. Basil kept her dad's surname, Potter.  
  
Mario had a "thing" for Basil, but never showed it. He and Ellis provided the comic relief for the group; people said they reminded them of Fred and George Weasley. Mario was handsome but not amazing-looking like Ellis, he was often overshadowed by his best friend's looks. Mario had humongous, green eyes set in clear, tanned, lightly freckled skin. He had reddish- brown hair that he let run free, leaving his hair always looking extremely messy. Mario had a humongous family with eight brothers and sisters: Christianne, Alexander, Carolina, Eric, Rita, Joanna, Lynnette Ellen, and Silvia. He lived in a large, well-kept house in Surrey. His father, Seamus had made a fortune in the racing broom trade and their family was very rich.  
  
Erin was Basil's best friend, first and foremost. Erin was also one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. She had taken both of her mother, Hermione and father, Ron's best facial qualities and mixed them with her Italian ancestors' traits. Erin had a little bit longer than shoulder- length, shiny, black hair; gorgeous gray eyes rimmed in thick, black eyelashes. She had light freckles across the bridge in her nose. Erin was very intelligent and though she wasn't oblivious to her beauty, she didn't pay much attention to it. She preferred to focus on her intelligence and good character. She didn't like make-up and wore simple, stylish, classic clothes. Erin was a very good confidante and could keep a secret for decades. Erin really liked Ellis; she'd had a crush on him since they first entered Hogwarts, now they were in their fifth year. Erin adored Basil as much as Basil loved Erin and they were dubbed, "The Terrible Two". With Basil's ideas and Erin's aptitude, the possibilities were endless. Erin lived with her parents and little sister, Molly in a nice house completely unlike the Burrow. Erin loved the Burrow however and visited her grandparents whenever she could.  
  
Willie Longbottom was the sweetest, kindest person in the world. Although he was a bit nervous, Willie was most generous and forgiving person. He annoyed Basil a bit because of his safeness, but she loved him like a brother. Willie always served as the look-out and the bait for the group since he would get too anxious. Unlike his father, Willie was very smart and a favorite of Snape. He and Erin were "study buddies" and people always came to them when they had trouble with school. Willie was very short and thin, with a round face, chubby cheeks, and a head of blond curls. He, however, did have a girlfriend. Her name was Allison Creevey, daughter of Colin. Willie lived with his dad, Neville; his dad's fiancée and his godmother, Ginny; and great-grandmother in a simple, yet tasteful flat in Hogsmead.  
  
Duvall Johnson was an American Muggle-born. She was from the South and came to England to study at Hogwarts. Duvall was not beautiful, but she was hot. She had waist-length blonde hair and slightly slanted brown eyes. She had a very nice figure and was very tall. Duvall could be a bit of a snob and was a little annoying since she didn't know anything about England or being a witch and constantly had to have things explained to her. But overall, Duvall was a good person who was very comforting when you wanted to be mad at someone. Duvall would be mad with you, hate them more than you did. Duvall served as the underground person, she always helped carry out the plan with the technical stuff, buying Dungbombs, filling water balloons, stuff like that. Duvall lived with her three aunts and grandmother in New Orleans.  
  
Ellis was the so-called "hottie" in the group. He was the son of Dean Thomas and had inherited Dean's good looks. He had light brown skin, since he was African-American. He had curly black hair which he wore in an Afro, or sometimes braided in cornrows. He had very, very, very light brown eyes with long eyelashes. His best friend was Mario and they had known each other since they were babies. A lot of girls liked him and he had been going steady with Pamela Patil for awhile but they had broken up. He noticed Erin a lot and saw her in his dreams sometimes. He was too cocky to approach her the right way and planned for it to be just the way she wanted it. He also was the comic relief, he could always tell a joke to make you feel better. He lived with his mother and father in Birmingham.  
  
All together they were the best of friends and the most complete of groups. Yes, the Spectacular Six were truly spectacular. 


End file.
